


挑选食物要谨慎

by gwenthemonster



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 和阁子互点的Gramander拉郎Jerry，来自《新天师斗僵尸》（Fright Night），吸血鬼，会走路的荷尔蒙，这部片前90分钟的内容基本就是他在撩骚（吸氧本文私设不存在部长（。





	1. Chapter 1

Jerry一走进这间酒吧就发现了一个新的目标。

修长的身材，有些皱的衬衫，浅棕色的卷发，瘦削的小脸，大大的眼睛。啊，一个天真无害的漂亮小东西，看他在暧昧灯光下不自在的神色，牢牢抓着手中的酒杯就好像抓着救命稻草，说不定是第一次来这种地方。

一个完美的猎物。非常符合他的口味。

他就像自己想象的那样容易上钩，这个叫Newt的小家伙。就像往常那样，他甚至不用费功夫想什么搭讪的语句，直接滑进他身边的座位，低声“嘿”了一下，就吸引了那个小家伙的全部注意力。

Jerry对自己这副皮囊的魅力再清楚不过，也非常擅长利用，但他得说，这么快就脸红的还真不多见。

倒不是说他有什么好抱怨的，很快他们就在他家客厅的沙发上疯狂地接吻。在来的路上Newt给了他一个不小的惊喜：坐在副驾驶的他突然转过身弯下腰，解开Jerry的裤裆替他口交。哇哦，幸好Jerry见多识广，并且是个吸血鬼所以拥有超强的视力和反应力，不然他俩都得葬身车祸。

“那看起来很不舒服。”把他吸出来后Newt直起身擦擦嘴，竟又露出不好意思的样子，红着脸不敢看他，“而且，你…你真的很…”

“哦，宝贝，我知道的。”Jerry笑着说道，刚在那张可爱的嘴里射了一发让他身心愉悦，“我发现我越来越喜欢你了，小甜心。”

Jerry本以为他错估了Newt单纯的外表，但当两人都脱光后，Newt又害羞得浑身泛红，并且当Jerry含住他跟小女孩般粉嫩的乳头时，他的反应尤为青涩和激烈，喘息得很大声，不自觉地挺胸，然后又咬住嘴唇憋住声音，还无措地抓住了男人后脑勺的头发。

Jerry真是很久没捕到这么有意思的猎物了。

哦，他会非常享受咬进他脖子里的感觉。他打赌Newt的味道就跟他的呻吟一样甜。

“没人对你这样做过，是吗？”Jerry来回抚摸着他紧绷的大腿内侧，“别紧张，我可怜的宝贝，daddy会让你很舒服的。”

下流的称呼和承诺让小家伙颤抖，但两条长腿也仿佛无意识地分得更开了。“没，没有…”他眼睛湿润就像什么毛茸茸的小动物，几乎是呜咽出声，“daddy…daddy是第一个…唔…为什么…”

“嘘…”Jerry莫名地感到冰冷的心脏涌起一丝丝柔情，虽然很快就被他忽略了。“因为你是那么漂亮，那么可爱，baby doll, 我怎么能放过你…”

他一边低声说着甜言蜜语，一边沾满了润滑剂的手指已经探进了Newt体内一根。哦，他紧得让Jerry头皮发麻，而且热得不行。他有冲动想要直接刺进他体内，让他尖叫，将他撕裂，但他知道这个小家伙需要温柔的诱哄，才会产出最甜蜜的果实；幸好漫长的生命早就教会他耐心。

三根手指就已经让Newt满头大汗，脸上挂着泪痕。他的穴口因为被撑开，边缘略显红肿，会阴也动情地鼓胀起来，显然已经很兴奋了，更不要提他深粉色的阴茎（啧啧，连他的阴茎都这么漂亮精致，Jerry再次感叹自己好运），高高翘着在他自己的小腹上留下湿漉漉的痕迹。

他看起来就像一颗成熟的果实，一戳就会破，流出香甜的汁水。

“准备好了吗，宝贝？”Jerry成俯撑在他的两腿间，舔着他的嘴角，同时用自己坚硬的阴茎磨蹭他的。Newt一副已再禁不起撩拨的模样，双腿轻柔地缠住他的腰。

“嗯…”棕发男人张了张被亲得艳红的嘴，“进来…daddy.”

阴茎被一团湿热紧紧吸住的感受和Newt动听的哭吟让活了400年的吸血鬼都不禁脊背发麻。

他没再浪费时间等Newt适应，而是遵循两人的欲望很快就抽出来又猛地撞进去。他在第三次插入时找到了Newt的敏感点，而后者为此仰起头，绝望地“哦”了一声，颤抖着射了出来。

“操，你太他妈的敏感了。”Jerry热切地赞叹，丝毫没有停下来的意思。实际上，他才刚开始呢。“哦，宝贝，你归我了，小家伙，我要让你离不开我的老二。”

反正完事之后Newt也没可能有机会跟别人上床了。Jerry会确保这点。

Newt好像听懂了他的话，又好像已经意乱情迷意识不清了，他被Jerry顶得不停往床头冲，后来不得不慌乱地抬手撑住床板，免得撞到脑袋。在激烈的快感下他控制不住的哭叫扭动着。

Jerry有意识地放任体内的兽性将Newt压到几乎对折，他柔软的腰肢使得他的屁股能够被抬起来。他眼眶发红地看着两人连接的部位，好像情不自禁地着迷于这淫乱的景象：他臀瓣间的小洞被Jerry的庞然大物撑得这么开，随着每次抽插一小截嫩肉被带出来。他脸上混合着害怕、痴迷和自然流露出的媚态，也大大地取悦了Jerry。

“很不可思议，是吗？”Jerry喘着气低语，“你的洞这么小，竟然一口气就把daddy的大家伙全部吞进去了。呼…宝贝儿，你表现得非常好。告诉daddy，被男人插的感觉好吗？”

Newt似不刊淫言秽语地转开了视线，但还是顺从地点了点头。

“来，daddy想听你说出来。”

“感觉…啊——感觉很好…”他放弃了一般哽咽说道，“daddy弄得Newt…好舒服…呜…”

哦，他真是完美。

Jerry好久没这么兴奋了，他感到自己的阴囊绷紧了，准备好将一大股的精液灌进身下人的肚子里。

他的尖牙已叫嚣着要探出，他能闻到Newt的第二次高潮也接近了，随之而来的是他甜美血液的奔腾，呼唤他的利齿…

他猛地埋头到Newt肉嫩颈项的一瞬间，世界暗了下来。

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

当Jerry再次醒来时（等等他什么时候晕过去的？），发现自己正坐在一把简陋的椅子上。他试着动了动胳膊，发现不知什么黏糊糊的东西绑住了他，即使他拥有惊人的力气，也无法挣脱丝毫。

行，是被绑在一把简陋的椅子上。

他观察周围的情况，发现自己在一个奇怪的，类似杂物间一样的地方，Newt——如果他真的叫Newt的话——正背对着他站在一张乱糟糟的桌子前，捣鼓着什么液体。

一个巫师。啧，他不得不承认自己这次是看走眼了。

但再一次，400年不是白活的。

“我该感谢你还记得给我穿上衣服吗？”他懒洋洋地开口。

那个屁股很紧的巫师像是被他吓到，猛地转过身（拜托，是他把他搞晕弄到这儿的好吗），他睁大了眼睛，然后低下头，“你应该为其他的事情感谢我。”

“哦？比如？”

“比如我要帮助你。”Newt（管他呢）抬起头，这次保持了和他的对视，“我跟了你有一会儿了，Jerry，你不能再继续这样下去了，你不能转化不愿意被转化的麻瓜，让他们做你的血袋。”

“那么我能问，这跟你有什么关系吗？”Jerry笑着说。

“我知道你的种族。”Newt像没听见他的话，自顾自继续，“在希腊。你来自地中海，对吧？我碰到过一个你的同族，他就成功地压抑了自己的攻击性，他可以靠自己养的鸡喂饱自己。”

“你想让我喝鸡血度日。”Jerry不假笑了，干巴巴地说。

“那个我碰到的吸血鬼，他已经这样过了三百年了。”Newt说，“而且他告诉我，他还有别的同族也这样生活，而不是靠暴力。”

“你听起来就像努力在传福音的教会男孩。”Jerry嗤笑道，“好吧，我承认，你演技挺好的。”他放松了身体，很舒适似的靠在椅背上，故意粗俗地说，“那真的是你的第一次吗？还是你早就被无数个男人艹过屁股了，才知道怎么装成哭哭啼啼的小处女？”

“那，那的确是我的第一次。”出乎他意料的，Newt没有羞到说不出话，虽然他的确还是脸红了，但语气还算平稳，“我希望你能意识到为了帮助你我牺牲了什么，以后我都不能靠近独角兽了，你知道我纠结了多久才做下这个决定的吗！”

说到后面他眼眶湿了。

Jerry被震住了。

“我之前已经不得不把养好了伤的Val放生了，现在我又失去了再次照顾独角兽的机会——都是因为你！”

Jerry慢慢地问，“Val是啥？”

“哦，他是我救治的毒囊豹。”Newt擦擦眼睛解释道。

Jerry几乎再次哑口无言，“……你，养了一只毒囊豹。”

“他现在已经不在了。”提起伤心事，Newt好像又要哭了，“所以…我现在没在养毒囊豹了。”

这时他的马甲口袋里钻出一截绿色的像树枝一样的东西——等等那是护树罗锅吗？——爬到Newt的肩膀上伸出细小的手臂抱住他的脖子，发出叽叽叽的声音，好像在安慰他。

要不是Jerry知道人类的药物无法影响他，他都要怀疑之前在酒吧喝的那杯是不是被下了料。他看着眼前的一幕，竟然开口说，“别哭了，它…我是说Val，他，嗯，肯定很高兴能重回…大自然。”

该死的耶稣和他该死的十字架作证，Jerry完全不知道自己在干啥。

“谢谢你。”Newt小小声地说，对他露出一个微笑，“所以，你愿意接受我的帮助吗？”

啊，他真的是非常可爱。Jerry安慰自己说，虽然他不幸中套了，但至少不是因为他眼光不佳。

“…如果我说不愿意你会放我走吗？”

“不会。”Newt毫不犹豫地说，“我不能让你再去伤害别人了。”

Jerry叹了口气，像是自言自语道，“Well, 至少这不会无聊。”

“哦，当然。”Newt两眼放光，“实际上，我一直都觉得你们的种族非常奇妙，我之前在书上看到…”

他又开始巴拉巴拉地自顾自说起来，Jerry看着他兴奋的彷佛上面的雀斑都在闪光的脸，在心里想：

哦，宝贝，这绝对不会无聊。

 

END


	2. Dance For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是上一篇Jerry／Newt的续 不过不看也行？
> 
>  
> 
> 继续，和阁子互点的Gramander拉郎，她想看“放在里面过夜”和“角色扮演”
> 
>  
> 
> 警告：现代AU，本文私设不存在部长（。Slut!Newt和伪脱衣舞男Jerry

碰到关于魔法生物的事情，Newt一向会屏蔽其它一切顾虑——没有事情比它们更重要。

但要说眼下他没有一丝后悔，那肯定是骗人的。

之前在跟踪观察Jerry的时候，Newt就不止一次（实际上，太多次了）目睹了这个吸血鬼施展他的雄性魅力；他根本就是行走的荷尔蒙散发器，甚至有本事只用两三句话就让一位妈妈、她的儿子、和她儿子的女友沦陷。但那时候，Newt心里并没有这样的感觉。

当然，如今的Newt早已亲身感受过Jerry的魅力，远比几句搭讪更多。

他赶紧打住了对自己在吸血鬼身下淫荡表现的回想，免得在公共场合自燃。他再次抬起眼，印入眼帘的画面让他胸口紧绷，情绪也飞快地从害羞变成……

这感觉实在太陌生了。

他正站在酒吧的一角，隐没在没人关注的阴影里，但那不大的舞台上发生的一切他能看得清清楚楚。不，准确地说，Jerry已经不在舞台上了，而是跨坐在一个坐在舞台边座位上的金发女郎的大腿上。黑发男人一手撑着她的座椅椅背，一手顺着她裸露的肩膀往下抚摸她的手臂，精壮的腰胯随着粘稠的音乐节奏前后流水般地摆动。

他扭动胯部的方式简直违法。不，他整个人都违法。

那个女孩很年轻，并且容貌艳丽，有着典型的沙漏型身材，穿着性感的黑金色裙子。她显然很享受Jerry的服务，从容而开朗地大笑着往男人窄小的短裤里塞一把一把的十美金的钞票，修长的手指时不时划过Jerry两腿间堪堪被包裹住的那一大包。

Newt忍不住在心里阴暗地想，她完全是Jerry的菜。

紧跟着他忙着提醒自己，她不是随便什么漂亮的女孩子，她是他们的目标——她是他和Jerry（Jerry坚持他是被逼的）追查了一个月的走私魔法生物团伙的领头。而且是Newt同意了Jerry提出的扮成脱衣舞男引诱她的主意（不怎么像被逼的），以此找出他们藏匿生物的地点。

Jerry这会儿已经脱掉了本就大敞开的衬衫，上半身只剩下了黑色的背带，被他的胸肌撑得紧绷，衬托着他健壮得刚刚好的腹肌前锯肌二头肌三角肌斜方肌……Newt简直要怀疑那个年轻女巫真的还没发现Jerry的真实身份吗：哪有人类能性感成这样？

为了不显得可疑，Jerry也时不时转到别的女孩身边，虽说考虑到那个金发女巫给的钱远超其他所有人（想到她的钱是哪里来的，Newt捏紧了拳头），Jerry特别照顾她也是应该的。直到伴随着这首曲子最后一串花哨的旋律，Jerry一个滑膝跪到她面前，微微喘着气，如夜一般黑的眼睛凝视着她，牵起她的手在手背上印下一个吻，而后者，即使是最不知晓人类感情的人，也能看出，已经彻底着迷了。

Newt心脏猛地绞成一团——这真的很不好受，人们称之为“吃醋”的心情。

***我是懒得撸剧情的时间线*****

事情顺利地解决了，Newt应该感到高兴，坏人被魔法部抓走了，那些受伤的生物们也被他很好地安顿在了箱子里。但他仍然一副闷闷不乐的样子，在俩人回去的路上一声不吭。

关于原因，Jerry有一些概念。

“我的表现怎样？”他貌似随意地问到。

“哦，很好。”Newt瞥了他一眼，然后转开视线嘟囔道。“太好了。”

Jerry放任自己扬起嘴角。“吃醋了？”

“是的。”令他诧异的，Newt突然站定，让两人都停下了脚步。他认真地点了点头，仿佛是在表达一个思考了很久的观点。“我很确定我的感觉的确就是人们常说的‘吃醋’。”

接着他有些悻悻地看着Jerry，“你会怀念以前的生活吗？我是说，你可以自由地……那些漂亮的……小姐和先生们。”

“……”Jerry的表情变得复杂，但绝对不是不愉快的。“你总是充满惊喜，宝贝，简直是折磨我。”

“什么？”Newt无措地看着突然向他靠近，把手揽上他腰的男人，“明明是你——我什么也没——”

他眨了眨眼睛，发现他们已经身处之前订下的旅馆房间里。在他反应过来前，Jerry动了动手指，一把椅子飞到了Newt身后，然后Newt被按着肩膀坐到了椅子上。

“你知道的，”英俊逼人的吸血鬼俯下身，暧昧地对他调笑，“我已经被一个长着雀斑的小可爱包养了。我是非常有职业素养的，你不用担心我在外面沾花惹草，宝贝。”

Newt条件反射地想要红着脸往后缩，但想到之前的那幕和胸口那火烧一般的感觉，他又挺直了背，努力对上男人的视线，“我，我都不知道你会跳…那种舞。”

“哦，你只要开口就行了，甜心。”Jerry坏笑着打了个响指，床头柜上的iPod（名字奇怪的麻瓜产物）开始放一首和之前酒吧里差不多风格的曲子（一起生活后Newt很快就发现他喜欢看电视和听音乐来打发时间；他忍不住想象强大而不死的吸血鬼也会寂寞）。

Jerry还穿着那种一扯就能脱掉的衬衫和裤子，在他舞动的节奏中很快掉到了地上，无人再理睬——啊，Newt真的是很喜欢那两根除了显得色情别无他用的背带。

他不自禁地伸手去勾那根带子，而Jerry顺势贴近他，亲吻他的脖子。Newt顺从地侧仰起头，并且配合黑发吸血鬼脱掉了自己的外套和马甲；这时候再假装自己不想要就太傻了。脱到裤子时他们遇到了一些困难，直到Jerry没耐心地再次挥了挥手指解决。

“赞美魔法”他低喃着，双手摩挲着Newt光洁的大腿。

现在Newt成了那个只穿着敞开的衬衫和内裤的人，而Jerry的表演还没有结束——虽然Newt确定，作为一个脱衣舞男，他现在的行为是非常不专业并且破坏了规定的。‘

Jerry挤进了Newt的双腿间，让Newt两条细长的腿挂在他的手肘上。他胯下的一大包已经硬得显示出一条清晰的形状，隔着布料抵在Newt的臀缝间，他的腰胯随着音乐的节奏前后摇晃，每一次那根火热的家伙都会用力地蹭过他的穴口，让他发出急促的喘息和呻吟，双手胡乱地抚摸着男人坚硬光滑的胸肌。

“妈的，你太美了，Newt，他们加起来都比不上你。”Jerry与他额头相抵，狂热低语，Newt回应地呜咽一声。

屋子里持续升温，Newt迷迷糊糊中感到自己被环住腰整个抱起来，他本能地收紧了搂住Jerry脖子的手臂，双腿也随之缠住他的腰。

Jerry一手将他揽腰抱起，一手握着他的膝弯将他的腿分得更开，继续往他两腿之间顶弄，仿佛不费吹灰之力。而他惊人的力量总是能让Newt口干舌燥，浑身发热。

“Jerry，Jerry，Jerry……”他意乱情迷地唤着情人的名字，明明之前在酒吧并没喝酒，却好像已经醉得厉害。敏感的穴口被不断摩擦的折磨和阴茎在Jerry腹肌上受到挤压的刺激让他止不住地颤抖。

“是的，baby doll，我在这儿呢。”Jerry吸他的嘴唇，咬他的耳垂，舔他的乳头，同时还加快了身下的摆动，直逼得Newt通红着脸啜泣出声：

“给我，呜……给我，我要，噢——我要，你在我里面……”

“当然了，宝贝。”Jerry忙着单手扯下两人的内裤，一边亲吻Newt的脸，这回是真情实意地在喘气，而不是装的。“只要能让你高兴。”

布料的阻拦一消失，Jerry就插进了两根手指，但他还没搅动几下，Newt就在他身上扭动起来，汗湿的身体活像一尾脱水的鱼，差点让Jerry抱不住。

“不要…我要Jerry的…嗯啊…直接进来，快点嘛——呜……”

Jerry不存在的理智线断了。“操，你是要搞死我。”

如果Newt还有足够的神志，就会反驳他，说自己手边没有任何能够“搞死他”的工具。但现在他只能上身后仰着发出微弱的尖叫，因为刚刚Jerry粗长的阴茎整个往上顶进了他下面，把他塞得满满的。

“现在满意了吧，你这心急的小荡妇。”Jerry几乎是咬牙切齿的说，Newt湿热紧致的肉穴让他难以控制地抽出又顶入，让Newt发出像小猫喵喵叫一样软糯甜腻的声音。“抱紧了。”他在他耳边哑声提醒道。

Newt听话地收紧了手臂，把脸靠在Jerry同样汗湿的肩膀上，嘴里嗯嗯呜呜的。

Jerry手臂勾住他的双腿，牢牢握住他的细腰，开始凶猛地摆动起胯部，把Newt往上抛，力道大得每一次都把Newt小巧圆润的屁股撞得腾空，然后再因为地心引力重重地砸回Jerry的胯部，将那根尺寸吓人的家伙吞到根部。

“深…啊，啊…呀…好深……呜…顶到……最里面了……”Newt两眼失焦，断断续续地淫叫着，带着哭腔，声音甜得Jerry头皮发麻。

“干。”他热切地咒骂着，边操边走到床边，将Newt仰面压到了床上，然后自己也跪到床上，托高Newt的屁股将他近乎对这地压下去，然后继续狠狠地抽插，整个过程他的老二都没有脱离Newt的肉穴。

“感觉怎么样，宝贝？还满意我的服务吗？”

Newt听不真切他的问话，iPod早就不知放到哪一首歌，俩人肉体相撞的啪啪声几乎要掩盖了音乐。Newt已经被干得整个人都狂乱了，甩着头呜咽哭吟着“舒服”“好棒”之类的称赞。

他们之后换了几个姿势，Newt是记不清了。他只记得最后自己累到昏睡过去前下身胀胀的，Jerry刚射了第N发在他里面的阴茎仍填满着他。

*****第二天早上******

Newt是被下身酥麻发热的感觉弄醒的。

“为了这个我以后决定‘睡觉’了。”Jerry的声音从身后传进他耳朵，他的手臂环住Newt的腰，“我愿意整夜躺在这儿，插在你里面，堵住我射进去的东西，让你保持着又湿又开的状态，一醒来就准备好被我……”

他没再说下去，而是动了动胯部来说明。

Newt绝望地呻吟一声，屁股控制不住地往后扭动。

END


End file.
